Cahit Arf
Sigma *Arf -Araf - İrfan -Örf thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Cahit Arf (d. 11 Ekim 1910, Selanik - ö. 26 Aralık 1997, İstanbul)Cahit Arf biyografisi "J. J. O'Connor ve E. F. Robertson" (Yararlanılan kaynaklar), Türk matematikçi. Kendi adıyla bilinen matematik kuramları ile dünya çapında tanınır. Doktorasını yapmak için gittiği Almanya'da, matematikçi Helmut Hasse ile birlikte önemli çalışmalar yapmıştır. Bu çalışmalar sonunda, matematikte Hasse-Arf Kuramı'nı geliştirdi. Arf değişmezi, Arf halkaları ve Arf kapanışları gibi kendi adıyla bilinen matematiksel terimleri bilim dünyasına kazandırdı. Çocukluğu ve okul hayatı Cahit Arf 1910 yılında Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nda, Selanik'in Kayalar kasabasında doğdu. 1912 yılında, henüz 2 yaşında iken Balkan Savaşı başladı. Selanik Yunan ordusunun denetimine girince, ailesi İstanbul'a kaçtı. Hatıralarında İstanbul'da dört yaşındayken okula gittiğini anlatır: 1919 yılında, 9 yaşında iken ailesi ile birlikte Ankara'ya taşındılar. Kısa bir süreliğine İstanbul'a döndükten sonra İzmir'e taşındılar. Matematiğe olan ilgisi, İzmir'de onu öklid geometrisinden sorular çözmeye teşvik eden bir öğretmeni tarafından körüklendi. 1926'ya gelindiğinde babasının biraz birikmiş Fransız frankı vardı ve ekonomik koşullar nedeniyle Fransa'da iyi bir eğitim alması daha ucuz bir seçenek hale gelmişti. Bu dönemi şöyle anlatır: Yüksek öğrenimi Yüksek öğrenimini Fransa'da Ecole Normale Superieure'de 1932'de tamamladı. Bir süre Galatasaray Lisesi'nde matematik öğretmenliği yaptıktan sonra İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde doçent adayı olarak çalıştı. Doktorasını yapmak için Almanya'ya gitti. Kariyeri Türkiye'ye döndüğünde İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde profesör ve ordinaryus profesörlüğe yükseldi ve 1962 yılına kadar çalıştı. Daha sonra Robert Kolej'de Matematik dersleri vermeye başladı. 1964 yılında Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknik Araştırma Kurumu (TÜBİTAK) bilim kolu başkanı oldu. Daha sonra gittiği Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde araştırma ve incelemelerde bulundu; Kaliforniya Üniversitesi'nde konuk öğretim üyesi olarak görev yaptı. 1967 yılında Türkiye'ye dönüşünde Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi'nde öğretim üyeliğine getirildi. 1980 yılında emekli oldu. Emekliye ayrıldıktan sonra TÜBİTAK'a bağlı Gebze Araştırma Merkezi'nde görev aldı. 1985 ve 1989 yılları arasında Türk Matematik Derneği başkanlığını yaptı. Onuruna yapılan cebir ve sayılar teorisi üzerine uluslararası bir sempozyum, 1990'da 3 ve 7 Eylül tarihleri arasında Silivri'de gerçekleştirilmiştir. Halkalar ve geometri üzerine ilk konferanslar da 1984'te İstanbul'da yapılmıştır. Arf, matematikte geometri kavramı üzerine bir makale sunmuştur. Çalışmaları thumb|300px|right|Cahit Arf [[Türkiye Cumhuriyet Merkez Bankası'nın 10 liralık banknotunda]] Cahit Arf, cebir konusundaki çalışmalarıyla dünyaca ün kazanmıştır. Sentetik geometri problemlerinin cetvel ve pergel yardımıyla çözülebilirliği konusundaki yaptığı çalışmalar, cisimlerin kuadratik formlarının sınıflandırılmasında ortaya çıkan değişmezlere ilişkin "Arf değişmezi" ve "Arf halkaları" gibi literatürde adıyla anılan çalışmaları matematik dünyasının ünlü matematikçileri arasında yer almasını sağladı. Matematik literatürüne "Arf Halkaları, Arf Değişmezleri, Arf Kapanışı" gibi kavramların yanısıra "Hasse-Arf Teoremi" ile anılan teoremler kazandırmıştır. Arf formülü arf(g)=nSigmaİ=1 q(a;)q(b;)E Z2 Ölümü Cahit Arf 1997 yılının Aralık ayında, İstanbul'da bir kalp krizi nedeniyle yaşamını yitirmiştir. Mevcut 10 Türk Lirasında Cahit Arf'ın resmi bulunmaktadır. Matematik anlayışı Cahit Arf, matematiği bir meslek dalı olarak değil, bir yaşam tarzı olarak görmüştür. Öğrencilerine sürekli "Matematiği ezberlemeyin kendiniz yapın ve anlayın" demiştir. Hakkında yazılmış bir yazıda şöyle denmiştir: Cahit Arf "Matematik esas olarak sabır olayıdır. Belleyerek (ezberleyerek)değil keşfederek anlamak gerekir" demiştir. "Matematik de resim, müzik ve heykel gibi bir sanattır." diyerek matematiğin sanatsal yönünü vurgulamıştır. Hakkında düzenlenen konferansları Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi Matematik Bölümü'ünde her sene Arf adına ve anısına özel bir konferans düzenlenmektedir. Çeşitli üniversitelerde gerçekleşmiş konferanslar * '''2008': Gunter Harder - Bonn Üniversitesi Matematik Enstitüsü * 2007: Hendrik Lenstra - Leiden Üniversitesi Matematik Enstitüsü * 2006: Jean-Pierre Serre - Collège de France * 2005: Peter Sarnak - Princeton Üniversitesi ve İleri Araştırma Enstitüsü * 2004: Robert Langlands - İleri Araştırma Enstitüsü * 2003: David Mumford - Brown Üniversitesi Uygulamalı Matematik Bölümü * 2002: Don Zagier - Utrecht Üniversitesi / Collège de France * 2001: Gerhard Frey - Essen Üniversitesi Deneysel Matematik Enstitüsü Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar *Matematik Dosyası sitesinden izin alınarak hazırlanmıştır *Ord.Prof.Dr.Cahit Arf *Cahit Arf ile çeşitli degilerde yapılan söyleşiler ve hakkında yazılanlar. *Bir Efsanenin Ardından - Ali Sinan Sertöz *TÜBITAK Bilim ve Teknik Dergisi Cahit Arf Özel Sayısı *CahitArf.net Değerlendirmeler Cahit ARF (1910 - 1997) 1910 yılında Selanik'te doğdu. Yüksek öğrenimini Fransa'da Ecole Normale Superieure'de tamamladı (1932). Bir süre Galatasaray Lisesi'nde matematik öğretmenliği yaptıktan sonra İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde doçent adayı olarak çalıştı. Doktorasını yapmak için Almanya'ya gitti. 1938 yılında Göttingen Üniversitesi'nde doktorasını bitirdi. Yurda döndüğünde İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde profesör ve ordinaryus profersörlüğe yükseldi. Burada 1962 yılına kadar çalıştı. Daha sonra Robert Koleji'nde Matematik dersleri vermeye başladı. 1964 yılında Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknik Araştırma Kurumu (TÜBİTAK) bilim kolu başkanı oldu. Daha sonra gittiği Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde araştırma ve incelemelerde bulundu; Kaliforniya Üniversitesi'nde konuk öğretim üyesi olrak görev yaptı. 1967 yılında yurda dönüşünde Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi'nde öğretim üyeliğine getirildi. 1980 yılında emekli oldu. Emekliye ayrıldıktan sonra TÜBİTAK'a bağlı Gebze Araştırma Merkezi'nde görev aldı. 1985 ve 1989 yılları arasında Türk Matematik Derneği başkanlığını yaptı. Arf, İnönü Armağanı'nı (1948) ve TÜBİTAK Bilim Ödülü'nü kazandı (1974). Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi üzerine uluslararası bir sempozyum 1990'da 3 ve 7 Eylül tarihleri arasında Arf'ın onuruna Silivri'de gerçekleştirilmiştir. Halkalar ve Geometri üzerine ilk konferanslarda 1984'te İstanbul'da yapılmıştır. Arf, matematikte geometri kavramı üzerine bir makale sunmuştur. Cahit Arf 1997 yılının Aralık ayında bir kalp rahatsızlığı nedeniyle aramızdan ayrıldı. Matematik terimleri Doktorasını yapmak için gittiği Almanya'da, matematikçi Helmut Hasse ile birlikte önemli çalışmalar yapmıştır. Bu çalışmalar sonunda, matematikte Hasse-Arf Kuramı'nı geliştirdi. Arf değişmezi, Arf halkaları ve Arf kapanışları gibi kendi adıyla bilinen matematiksel terimleri bilim dünyasına kazandırdı Etkisi Cahit Arf, 1990 yılında Silivri'de, Nazım Terzioğlu Araştırma Merkezi'nde onuruna düzenlenen Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi toplantısında yaptığı bir konuşmada sunulacak bildirilerin başlıklarını okuyarak, bir zamanlar, integrali bilen kimselerin matematikçi, üstel fonksiyonu bilenlerin ise büyük matematikçi sayıldığı ülkemizde bir gün bu konuların tartışılacağının hayal bile edilemeyeceğini söylemişti. O, Türkiye'de matematiğin o günlerden bugüne gelmesinde tüm varlığıyla en büyük rolü oynayan kişi olmuştur. Bütün Türk matematikçilerine dolaylı veya dolaysız şekilde esin kaynağı olmuş, yaptığı uyarılar ve verdiği fikirlerle, çevresindeki tüm matematikçilerin ufuklarını genişletmiş ve çalışmalarını yeni bir bakış açısıyla yönlendirmelerini sağlamıştır. Bu çevrede yaşayabilme şansına sahip olmaktan büyük mutluluk duyuyorum. Birçoğumuz klasik anlamda öğrencisi olmadık. Ama, o hepimizin matematik yaşantısını en fazla etkileyen, en sevgili hocamız oldu. 1938 yılından beri Cahit Arf, cebir, sayılar teorisi, elastisite teorisi, analiz, geometri ve mühendislik matematiği gibi çok çeşitli alanlarda yaptığı çalışmalarla matematiğe temel katkılarda bulunmuş, yapısal ve kalıcı sonuçlar elde etmiştir. Burada bu çalışmalar çok kısa bir şekilde tanıtılmaya çalışılacaktır. Ancak şunu hemen belirtmek gerekir ki böyle bir tanıtma çok yüzeysel olmaya mahkumdur; çünkü Cahit Arf'ın çalışmaları öyle derin, öyle özgün fikirler ve ince hesaplarla doludur ki bunları o alanda uzman olmayan matematikçilere dahi anlatmak güçtür. Cahit Arf'ın Almanya'da ünlü bir matematik dergisi olan Crelle Journal'da 1939 yılında yayımlanmış olan ilk çalışması, Göttingen Üniversitesi'nde, 1938 yılında hazırladığı son derece parlak olan doktora tezidir. Cahit Arf'ın Almanya'ya gelmeden önce düşündüğü ve proje haline getirdiği çok kapsamlı bir problem vardı: Çözülebilen cebirsel denklemlerin bir listesini yapmak. Bu amaçla Göttingen'e gitti ve orada ünlü matematikçi Hasse'nin doktora öğrencisi oldu. Hasse'ye projesinden bahsetti. Hasse, problemi önce özel hallerde çözmesini salık verdiğini, bunun üzerine birkaç ay gibi kısa bir süre Cahit Arf'ın hiç gözükmediğini ve o süre sonunda problemi tamamen çözüp kendisine getirdiğini 1974'te yine Silivri'de bir Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi toplantısında anlatmıştı. Bu olay Cahit Arf'ın üstün matematik yeteneğini göstermenin yanı sıra daha Göttingen'e gelirken matematik bakımından ne kadar olgun olduğunu da göstermektedir. Cahit Arf bu çalışmasıyla sayılar teorisinde çok özel bir yeri olan lokal cisimlerde dallanma teorisine çok önemli yapısal bir katkıda bulunmuştur. Burada bulduğu sonuçlardan bir bölümü bugün dünya matematik literatüründe ve kitaplarda Hasse-Arf Teoremi olarak geçmektedir. Cahit Arf, Hasse'nin önerisi üzerine başka bir zor problemle uğraşmak üzere bir yıl daha Göttingen'de kaldı. Yeni uğraştığı problem, matematikte "kuadratik formlar" olarak bilinen konuda idi. Uzayda konisel yüzey denklemleri buna basit bir örnek olarak gösterilebilir. Bu konudaki temel problem, kuadratik formların birtakım invariantlar, yani değişmezler yardımıyla sınıflandırılmasıdır. Bu sınıflandırma Witt adında ünlü bir Alman matematikçi tarafından karakteristiği ikiden farklı olan cisimler için 1937'de yapılmıştı. Karakteristik iki olunca problem çok daha zorlaşıyor ve Witt'in yöntemi uygulanamıyordu. Cahit Arf bu problemle uğraştı ve karakteristiği iki olan cisimler üzerindeki kuadratik formları çok iyi bir biçimde sınıflandırdı. Bunların invariantlarını, yani değişmezlerini inşa etti. Bu invariantlar bugün dünya matematik literatüründe Arf invariantları olarak geçmektedir. Günümüz cebirsel ve diferansiyel topolojisinde ve geometride hala yerini koruyan bu çalışma 1941 yılında yine Crelle dergisinde yayımlandı ve Cahit Arf'ı dünyaya tanıttı. O yılın sonunda Türkiye'ye dönen Cahit Arf aynı problemi bu kez aritmetik açıdan inceledi, yani problemi bu kez karakteristiği iki olan bir cisim üzerindeki formel seriler halkası üzerinde ele aldı. Bu çalışması 1943'te "İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi Mecmuası"nda yayımlandı. 1945'lere gelindiğinde düzlem bir eğrinin herhangi bir kolundaki çokkat noktaların çokkatlılıklarının yalnız aritmetiğe ait bir yöntem ile nasıl hesaplanacağı iyi bilinmekteydi. Düzlem halde, algoritmanın başladığı sayılar eğri kolunun parametreli denklemlerinden bilinen bir kanuna göre elde ediliyordu. Genel durumda ise böyle bir sonuç henüz bulunamamıştı. Bu sıralarda İstanbul da Patrick du Val adında bir İngiliz matematikçi bulunuyordu. Du Val genel halde algoritmanın başladığı sayılara "karakter" adını vermiş ve eğrinin tüm geometrik özellikleri bilindiği zaman bu karakterlerin nasıl bulunacağını göstermişti. Bunun tersi de doğruydu: bu karakterler bilinirse eğrinin çokkatlılık dizisi, yani geometrik özellikleri de bulunabiliyordu. Burada açık kalan problem ise bir eğrinin parametreli denklemleri verildiğinde karakterlerini bulabilmek idi. Cevap düzlem eğriler için bilinmekte, ama yüksek boyutlu uzaylarda bulunan tekil eğriler için bilinmemekte idi. Ayrıca yüksek boyutlu bir uzayda tanımlanmış bir tekil eğrinin çokkatlılık özelliklerini, yani geometrik özelliklerini bozmadan en düşük kaç boyutlu uzaya sokulabileceği de bu problemle beraber düşünülen bir soru idi. Bu çeşit sorular, matematiksel bakış açısının temel problemi olan sınıflandırma probleminin eğrilere uygulanması bakımından son derece önemli ve zor sorulardır. Cahit Arf bu problemi 1945'te tamamıyla çözmüş ve tek boyutlu tekil cebirsel kolların sınıflandırılması problemini kapatmıştır. Bu sonucun zorluğu hakkında fikir elde edebilmek için düzgün varyetelerin sınıflandırılması probleminin bugüne kadar yalnız 1, 2 ve kısmen 3 boyutlu varyeteler için çözüldüğünü, tekilliklerin sınıflandırılması probleminin ise 1 boyutlu varyeteler, eğriler için Cahit Arf tarafından çözüldüğünü göz önüne almak gerekir. Cahit Arf bu problemi çözerken önemini gözlediği ve problemin çözümünde en önemli rolü oynadığını fark ettiği bazı halkalara "karakteristik halka" adını vermiş ve daha sonra gelen yabancı araştırmacılar bu halkalara "Arf halkaları" ve bunların kapanışlarına "Arf kapanışları" adını vermişlerdir. Bugün matematik literatüründe bu halkalar bu adları taşımaktadır. Cahit Arf'ın bu çalışması 1949'da Proceedings of London Mathematical Society dergisinde yayımlanmıştır. Bundan sonra, bir dönem Cahit Arf mühendislik problemleri ile ilgilendi. Bütünlüğü bozmamak için onların ayrıca ele alınması uygun olacaktır. 1955 yılında Almanya'da yayımlanan bir çalışması lokal cisimlerle ilgili çok önemli bir inşa problemidir. Şunu belirtmek gerekir ki bu çalışması onun hedeflediği ve tutku haline getirdiği birkaç problemden birisi olan "abelyen olmayan sınıf cisimleri teorisi" için bir çıkış noktası olmuştur ve bu problem hala açık bir problemdir. 1957 yılında yine Almanya'da "Riemann-Roch Teoremi" adlı çalışması yayımlanmıştır. Riemann'ın doktora tezinden çıkan bu teorem Kompleks Analizin' temel teoremlerinden biridir. 1938 yılında Weil bu teoremi fonksiyon cisimleri yönünden, 1957 yılında Cahit Arf sayı cisimleri yönünden inşa etmiştir. Bu arada, şunu hatırlatmak gerekir: Matematiğe her konuda temel katkılarıyla unutulmaz bir 19. yüzyıl matematikcisi olan Riemann'ın 1859'da bıraktığı ve bütün matematikçileri heyecanlandıran bir problem hala çözüm beklemektedir. "Riemann Hipotezi" olarak bilinen bu problem, yine Riemann'ın tanımladığı ve "zeta fonksiyonu" adıyla bilinen bir fonksiyonun bütün sıfırlarının reel kısımlarının 1/2 olup olmadığı problemidir. Cahit Arf 1980 yılından sonra çok geniş kapsamlı bir problem üzerinde çalışıyordu. Bu problem çözüldüğü takdirde yan ürün olarak Riemann hipotezi de çözülmüş olacaktı. Benim bildiğim kadarıyla sonlu cisim üzerinde inşa ettiği ve bizim "Arf Zeta Fonksiyonu" olarak adlandırdığımız bir fonksiyon Riemann hipotezini sağlamakta idi, yani sıfırlarının reel kısımları 1/2 oluyordu. Cahit Arf bu projenin diğer basamakları üzerinde çalışmalarını sürdürdü, ancak hangi aşamaya kadar geldiğini bilemiyorum. Keşke bu görkemli projeyi tamamlayabilseydi! Cahit Arf'ın yukarıda sözü edilen çok önemli bazı çalışmalarının yayımlandığı Crelle dergisi zaman zaman en ünlü yazarlarının fotoğraflarını yayımlamaktadır. Derginin editörü Prof. Roquette'den gelen bir taziye mesajı şimdi Crelle'de Cahit Arf'ın fotoğrafıyla kendisi hakkında biyografik bilgiler yayımlanacağını bildirmektedir. Sevgili Hocamız'ın sonsuzluğa intikali, yalnız bizler değil, tüm dünya matematikçileri arasında üzüntü uyandırmaktadır. Cahit hepimizden önce profesör oldu. Fen Fakültesi'nde aramızda ordinaryüs olan tek kişi Cahit'tir. 1960 ihtilalinden sonra çıkarılan 115 sayılı üniversite kanunu yıl sonunda fakülte genel kurulunda kürsü faaliyet raporlarının okunması hükmünü getirmiştir. Her ders yılı sonunda, fakülte genel kurulunda raporlar okunuyor, tartışılıp oylanıyordu. Faaliyetleri yeterli görülmeyen kürsü profesörleri İstanbul Üniversitesi Senato'su tarafından cezalandırılıyordu. Kurul'da raporlarını okunması sırası Cahit Arf'ın başkanı olduğu Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi Kürsü'sünün faaliyet raporunun okunmasına geldi. Ben, Fen Fakültesi'nin dekanı idim. Cahit'e raporun okunmasını söyledim. Okudu: "Cebir ve Sayılar Kürsüsü'nde haftada dört saat ders ve iki saat tatbikat yaptırılmıştır. Kürsü faaliyeti bu kadardır." Rapor bu kadardı. Tabii şaşırdım. Oysa, öteki kürsülerin uzun raporları okunuyor. Kurul'a mütalea soruluyor ve sonunda rapor oya sunuluyordu. Ben, bunlara gerek görmeden bir başka kürsünün raporunun okunmasını istedim. Ertesi gün Cahit'i çağırttım. Kendisine, "Sen koca bir ordinaryüs profesör ve büyük bir matematikçisin, ne oluyor?" dedim, Bana, "Ali Rıza kafamda çözmeğe çalıştığım çok önemli bir problem var, onu çözmedikçe bir başka şeyle meşgul olamıyorum." dedi. Bu durumda Cahit'e hak vermekten başka bir şey yapamadım. Kısa bir süre sonra geldi ve emeklilik dilekçesini verdi. Böyle değerli bir matematik hocasının emekli olması fakültemiz için çok büyük bir kayıp olacağından, kararından vazgeçmesi hususundaki bütün ısrarlarıma rağmen vazgeçmedi. O sırada Robert Kolej'e de gidiyordu. Belki şaka tarzında, bana onlar daha fazla para veriyorlar, dedi. Cahit akademik kariyerine kolej ve daha sonra ODTÜ'de devam etti. Bu arada da çözümünü aradığı ve kendisini uluslararası üne çıkaran teoremlerini de buldu. Cahit, doğuştan matematik yeteneği olan birisiydi. İzmir Erkek Lisesi'nde başlayan, Saint Louis Lisesi'nde devam eden, Sobonna'da on ünlü matematik hocalarından ders gören ve ünlü matematikçi Profesör Hasse'nin yanında doktorasını yapan Cahit Arf, doğuştan yetenekli ve alt yapısı çok kuvvetli bir matematik kültürü ile yetişmişti. Cahit Arf ‘ın hayatı ve Çalışmaları Cahit Arf (d. 1910, Selanik - ö. 26 Aralık 1997, İstanbul), Türkiye'nin yetiştirdiği en önemli matematikçilerden birisi olarak sayılmaktadır.belirtilmeli Kendi adıyla bilinen teoremleri, dünya çapında tanınmasını sağlamıştır. Doktorasını yapmak için gittiği Almanya'da, matematikçi Helmut Hasse ile birlikte önemli çalışmalar yapmıştır. Bu çalışmalar sonunda, matematikte Hasse-Arf Kuramı'nı geliştiridi. Arf değişmezi, Arf halkaları ve Arf kapanışları gibi kendi adıyla bilinen matematiksel terimleri bilim dünyasına kazandırdı. Yaşamı Cahit Arf 1910 yılında Selanik Kaylar kazasında doğdu. Yüksek öğrenimini Fransa'da Ecole Normale Superieure'de 1932'de tamamladı. Bir süre Galatasaray Lisesi'nde matematik öğretmenliği yaptıktan sonra İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde doçent adayı olarak çalıştı. Doktorasını yapmak için Almanya'ya gitti. Türkiye'ye döndüğünde İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde profesör ve ordinaryus profesörlüğe yükseldi ve 1962 yılına kadar çalıştı. Daha sonra Robert Kolej'de Matematik dersleri vermeye başladı. 1964 yılında Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknik Araştırma Kurumu (TÜBİTAK) bilim kolu başkanı oldu. Daha sonra gittiği Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde araştırma ve incelemelerde bulundu; Kaliforniya Üniversitesi'nde konuk öğretim üyesi olarak görev yaptı. 1967 yılında Türkiye'ye dönüşünde Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi'nde öğretim üyeliğine getirildi. 1980 yılında emekli oldu. Emekliye ayrıldıktan sonra TÜBİTAK'a bağlı Gebze Araştırma Merkezi'nde görev aldı. 1985 ve 1989 yılları arasında Türk Matematik Derneği başkanlığını yaptı. Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi üzerine uluslararası bir sempozyum 1990'da 3 ve 7 Eylül tarihleri arasında Arf'in onuruna Silivri'de gerçekleştirilmiştir. Halkalar ve Geometri üzerine ilk konferanslar da 1984'te İstanbul'da yapılmıştır. Arf, matematikte geometri kavramı üzerine bir makale sunmuştur. Cahit Arf 1997 yılının Aralık ayında bir kalp rahatsızlığı nedeniyle vefat etmiştir. Çalışmaları Cahit Arf, cebir konusundaki çalışmalarıyla dünyaca ün kazanmıştır. Sentetik geometri problemlerinin cetvel ve pergel yardımıyla çözülebilirliği konusundaki yaptığı çalışmalar, cisimlerin kuadratik formlarının sınıflandırılmasında ortaya çıkan değişmezlere ilişkin "Arf değişmezi" ve "Arf halkaları" gibi literatürde adıyla anılan çalışmaları matematik dünyasının ünlü matematikçileri arasında yer almasını sağladı. Matematik literatürüne "Arf Halkaları, Arf Değişmezleri, Arf Kapanışı" gibi kavramların yanısıra "Hasse-Arf Teoremi" ile anılan teoremler kazandırmıştır. Matematiği bir meslek dalı olarak değil, bir yaşam tarzı olarak görmüştür. Öğrencilerine her zaman "Matematiği ezberlemeyin kendiniz yapın ve anlayın" demiştir. Hakkından yazılmış bir yazıda şöyle denmiştir: "...Bir zamanlar integrali bilen kimselerin matematikçi, üstel fonksiyonu bilenlerin ise büyük matematikçi sayıldığı ülkemizde derin matematik konularının tartışılacağı hayal bile edilemezdi. Cahit Arf, Türkiye'de matematiğin o günlerden bu günlere gelmesinde en büyük rolü oynamıştır." ARF HALKALARI Lise ve yükseköğrenimini Fransa’da tamamladı. Türkiye’ye döndükten sonra bir süre Galatasaray Lisesi’nde öğretmenlik yaptı. Doçent adayı olarak İstanbul Üniversitesi Matematik Bölümü’ne geçişin ardından 1937′de doktora yapmak için Göttingen’e gitti. Burada yaptığı doktora çalışması, onun dünya çapında tanınmasına yol açtı. Alman matematik dehası Hasse’nin uyarılarına karşın Non-komütatif Class Field üzerinde tek başına bir buçuk yıl çalışarak doktorasını tamamladı. Arf’in bu çalışmasıyla elde ettiği sonuçların bir kısmı literatüre ‘‘Hasse-Arf Teoremi’’ olarak geçti. Doktora tezini 1938′de bitirdikten sonra Hasse’nin önerisiyle bir yıl daha Götting’de kaldı. Bu ise onun için yeni bir çalışma dönemi oldu ve matematikçi E. Witt’in, ilk adımını attığı Kuadratik Formlar teorisini önemli ölçüde tamamladı. Bu şekilde dünya literatürüne ‘‘Arf Invaryantı’’ olarak geçen invaryantı ortaya çıkardı. Cahit Arf’ı dünyaya tanıtan bu buluş olmuştu. Savaş yılları sırasında İstanbul Üniversitesi’ne gelen Du Val isimli İngiliz matematikçi, Arf’in yaşamında önemli olacak bir sayfanın daha açılmasını sağladı. Du Val’in anlattığı teoride, geometrik argumanların arkasında etkin cebirsel kavramların varlığından söz eden Arf, bu iddiayı kanıtlamak için bir hafta eve kapandı. Evden çıktığında, birtakım halkalardan söz etti. O halkalara ‘‘Arf Halkaları’’ kapanışlarına da ‘‘Arf Kapanışı’’ denildi.Matematik çözümlerinin mekanik problemlerine uygulanmasının en iyi örneklerini veren Arf, genç bir matematikçi kuşağının yetişmesine katkıda bulundu. Arf, bilimi Türkiye’ye sevdirmek için çok uğraştı. ÇÜNKÜ ÖLÜMÜ UNUTUYORUZ Matematiği ‘‘tümevarımsal bir bilim’’ olarak tanımlayan Arf, bu bilimin sonsuz kümeler için geçerli olduğunu altını çizerek matematik-ölümsüzlük ilişkisini şöyle açıklıyordu: ‘‘Bu sonsuzlukları tümevarımsal bir şekilde kavrıyoruz ve kavradığımız zaman da o sonsuzluğu hissediyoruz. Ve bu bize mutluluk veriyor. Çünkü ölümü unutuyoruz.. Herkes ölümsüz olduğu alanda çalışmak ister. Ben de matematikte kendimi ölümsüz hissettim…’’Bilim adamlığını bir yaşam biçimi olarak sürdüren Arf, 90 yaşında ölürken bile matematik çalışmalarına devam ediyordu. HASSE-ARF TEOREMİ Cahit Arf’ın Almanya’da ünlü bir matematik dergisi olan Crelle Journal’da 1939 yılında yayımlanmış olan ilk çalışması, Göttingen Üniversitesi’nde, 1938 yılında hazırladığı son derece parlak olan doktora tezidir. Cahit Arf’ın Almanya’ya gelmeden önce düşündüğü ve proje haline getirdiği çok kapsamlı bir problem vardı: Çözülebilen cebirsel denklemlerin bir listesini yapmak. Bu amaçla Göttingen’e gitti ve orada ünlü matematikçi Hasse’nin doktora öğrencisi oldu. Hasse’ye projesinden bahsetti. Hasse, problemi önce özel hallerde çözmesini salık verdiğini, bunun üzerine birkaç ay gibi kısa bir süre Cahit Arf’ın hiç gözükmediğini ve o süre sonunda problemi tamamen çözüp kendisine getirdiğini 1974′te yine Silivri’de bir Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi toplantısında anlatmıştı. Bu olay Cahit Arf’ın üstün matematik yeteneğini göstermenin yanı sıra daha Göttingen’e gelirken matematik bakımından ne kadar olgun olduğunu da göstermektedir. Cahit Arf bu çalışmasıyla sayılar teorisinde çok özel bir yeri olan lokal cisimlerde dallanma teorisine çok önemli yapısal bir katkıda bulunmuştur. Burada bulduğu sonuçlardan bir bölümü bugün dünya matematik literatüründe ve kitaplarda Hasse-Arf Teoremi olarak geçmektedir. Lokal cisimler teorisi, daha önce de belirtildiği gibi, H. Hasse tarafından çok efektif olarak kullanılmaya başlanmıştı. Ancak, o zamanki lokal cisimler teorisi, daha ziyade sayı-cisimleri ve (sonlu katsayılı) cebrik fonksiyon-cisimleri üzerine uygulanmak maksadıyla geliştirildiği için, daima kalan sınıf cisminin sonlu bir cisim olduğu kabul edilerek kurulmuş idi. Dolayısıyla, bu oldukça sınırlı şartın yerine daha genel bir şart altında bu teorinin kurulması çok arzu edilen bir husus idi. Herhalde onun içindir, Cahit Bey’in Göttingen’de Hasse ile yaptığı ilk görüşmede, Hasse ona hemen bu problemi doktora konusu olarak tavsiye etmiştir. Cahit Bey’in bana anlattığına göre, bu görüşmeden sonra, kendisi bir daha hiç Hasse ile görüşmemiş, ta bir yıl sonra doktora tezini bitirinceye kadar. “Untersuchungen Über Reinverzweigte Erweiterungen Diskret bewerteter Perfekter Körper” adlı Cahit Bey’in tezinde, kalan sınıf cisminin sonlu olması şartı yerine daha çok genel bir şart altında lokal cisimler teorisi kurulmuştur. Cahit Bey’in tezinde şekillenmiştir diyebiliriz. Özelikle, bu tez içinde yer alan ve daha önce J. Herbrand tarafından incelenmiş olan yüksek mertebeden dallanma gruplarının indisleri ile ilgili Hasse Arf teoremi çok meşhurdur. Bu teorem, yukarıda belirtilen indisler arasında sıçramalara tekabül edenlerin tam sayılar olduğunu ifade etmekte olup, Arf’ın temsillerinin varlığının ispat için de kilit nokta teşkil ettiğinden ün kazanmıştır. Böylece Cahit Bey, bir yıl gibi kısa bir zaman içinde mükemmel bir doktora tezi hazırlayarak, kendisinin olağan üstü kabiliyetini kanıtlamış oluyordu.Ayrıca Göttingen’deki seçkin matematikçiler ile kaynaşmış olan genç Cahit Bey, sayılar teorisine ait zamanın en uç araştırma havasını bol bol teneffüs etmiştir. Fakat aynı zamanda bu zonelerin, İkinci Dünya Savaşı’na doğru sürüklenen Almanya için uzun karanlık zamanların başlangıcı olduğunu da ilave etmemiz gerekir. CAHİT ARF’IN ÇALIŞMALARININ KISA BİR TANITIMI Cahit Arf, Hasse’nin önerisi üzerine başka bir zor problemle uğraşmak üzere bir yıl daha Göttingen’de kaldı. Yeni uğraştığı problem, matematikte “kuadratik formlar” olarak bilinen konuda idi. Uzayda konisel yüzey denklemleri buna basit bir örnek olarak gösterilebilir. Bu konudaki temel problem, kuadratik formların birtakım invariantlar, yani değişmezler yardımıyla sınıflandırılmasıdır. Bu sınıflandırma Witt adında ünlü bir Alman matematikçi tarafından karakteristiği ikiden farklı olan cisimler için 1937′de yapılmıştı. Karakteristik iki olunca problem çok daha zorlaşıyor ve Witt’in yöntemi uygulanamıyordu. Cahit Arf bu problemle uğraştı ve karakteristiği iki olan cisimler üzerindeki kuadratik formları çok iyi bir biçimde sınıflandırdı. Bunların invariantlarını, yani değişmezlerini inşa etti. Bu invariantlar bugün dünya matematik literatüründe Arf invariantları olarak geçmektedir. Günümüz cebirsel ve diferansiyel topolojisinde ve geometride hala yerini koruyan bu çalışma 1941 yılında yine Crelle dergisinde yayımlandı ve Cahit Arf’ı dünyaya tanıttı. O yılın sonunda Türkiye’ye dönen Cahit Arf aynı problemi bu kez aritmetik açıdan inceledi, yani problemi bu kez karakteristiği iki olan bir cisim üzerindeki formel seriler halkası üzerinde ele aldı. Bu çalışması 1943′te “İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi Mecmuası”nda yayımlandı. 1945′lere gelindiğinde düzlem bir eğrinin herhangi bir kolundaki çokkat noktaların çokkatlılıklarının yalnız aritmetiğe ait bir yöntem ile nasıl hesaplanacağı iyi bilinmekteydi. Düzlem halde, algoritmanın başladığı sayılar eğri kolunun parametreli denklemlerinden bilinen bir kanuna göre elde ediliyordu. Genel durumda ise böyle bir sonuç henüz bulunamamıştı. Bu sıralarda İstanbul da Patrick du Val adında bir İngiliz matematikçi bulunuyordu. Du Val genel halde algoritmanın başladığı sayılara “karakter” adını vermiş ve eğrinin tüm geometrik özellikleri bilindiği zaman bu karakterlerin nasıl bulunacağını göstermişti. Bunun tersi de doğruydu: bu karakterler bilinirse eğrinin çokkatlılık dizisi, yani geometrik özellikleri de bulunabiliyordu. Burada açık kalan problem ise bir eğrinin parametreli denklemleri verildiğinde karakterlerini bulabilmek idi. Cevap düzlem eğriler için bilinmekte, ama yüksek boyutlu uzaylarda bulunan tekil eğriler için bilinmemekte idi. Ayrıca yüksek boyutlu bir uzayda tanımlanmış bir tekil eğrinin çokkatlılık özelliklerini, yani geometrik özelliklerini bozmadan en düşük kaç boyutlu uzaya sokulabileceği de bu problemle beraber düşünülen bir soru idi. Bu çeşit sorular, matematiksel bakış açısının temel problemi olan sınıflandırma probleminin eğrilere uygulanması bakımından son derece önemli ve zor sorulardır. Cahit Arf bu problemi 1945′te tamamıyla çözmüş ve tek boyutlu tekil cebirsel kolların sınıflandırılması problemini kapatmıştır. Bu sonucun zorluğu hakkında fikir elde edebilmek için düzgün varyetelerin sınıflandırılması probleminin bugüne kadar yalnız 1, 2 ve kısmen 3 boyutlu varyeteler için çözüldüğünü, tekilliklerin sınıflandırılması probleminin ise 1 boyutlu varyeteler, eğriler için Cahit Arf tarafından çözüldüğünü göz önüne almak gerekir. Cahit Arf bu problemi çözerken önemini gözlediği ve problemin çözümünde en önemli rolü oynadığını fark ettiği bazı halkalara “karakteristik halka” adını vermiş ve daha sonra gelen yabancı araştırmacılar bu halkalara “Arf halkaları” ve bunların kapanışlarına “Arf kapanışları” adını vermişlerdir. Bugün matematik literatüründe bu halkalar bu adları taşımaktadır. Cahit Arf’ın bu çalışması 1949′da Proceedings of London Mathematical Society dergisinde yayımlanmıştır. Bundan sonra, bir dönem Cahit Arf mühendislik problemleri ile ilgilendi. Bütünlüğü bozmamak için onların ayrıca ele alınması uygun olacaktır. 1955 yılında Almanya’da yayımlanan bir çalışması lokal cisimlerle ilgili çok önemli bir inşa problemidir. Şunu belirtmek gerekir ki bu çalışması onun hedeflediği ve tutku haline getirdiği birkaç problemden birisi olan “abelyen olmayan sınıf cisimleri teorisi” için bir çıkış noktası olmuştur ve bu problem hala açık bir problemdir. 1957 yılında yine Almanya’da “Riemann-Roch Teoremi” adlı çalışması yayımlanmıştır. Riemann’ın doktora tezinden çıkan bu teorem ÔKompleks Analizin’ temel teoremlerinden biridir. 1938 yılında Weil bu teoremi fonksiyon cisimleri yönünden, 1957 yılında Cahit Arf sayı cisimleri yönünden inşa etmiştir. Bu arada, şunu hatırlatmak gerekir: Matematiğe her konuda temel katkılarıyla unutulmaz bir 19. yüzyıl matematikcisi olan Riemann’ın 1859′da bıraktığı ve bütün matematikçileri heyecanlandıran bir problem hala çözüm beklemektedir. “Riemann Hipotezi” olarak bilinen bu problem, yine Riemann’ın tanımladığı ve “zeta fonksiyonu” adıyla bilinen bir fonksiyonun bütün sıfırlarının reel kısımlarının 1/2 olup olmadığı problemidir. Cahit Arf 1980 yılından sonra çok geniş kapsamlı bir problem üzerinde çalışıyordu. Bu problem çözüldüğü takdirde yan ürün olarak Riemann hipotezi de çözülmüş olacaktı. Benim bildiğim kadarıyla sonlu cisim üzerinde inşa ettiği ve bizim “Arf Zeta Fonksiyonu” olarak adlandırdığımız bir fonksiyon Riemann hipotezini sağlamakta idi, yani sıfırlarının reel kısımları 1/2 oluyordu. Cahit Arf bu projenin diğer basamakları üzerinde çalışmalarını sürdürdü, ancak hangi aşamaya kadar geldiğini bilemiyorum. Keşke bu görkemli projeyi tamamlayabilseydi! BENİM GÖZÜMLE CAHİT ARF Cahit Arf bilim dünyasının tartışmasız en büyükadamlarından biriydi. Dünyaca tanınıyordu. Ordinaryusolmuştu.Bilimi herkese sevdirmeye çalışmıştı. Öldüğünde çalışmaları yarım kalmıştı; yani, bütün ömrünü matematiğe adamıştı. Kendi adı verilen halka teorisi ile matematikte koskoca bir yüz yıla damgasını vurmuştu. İlkokul çağında hemen hemen herkes gibi O’ da matematiği sevmiyordu.O’ nu sokağa oynaması için göndermiyorlardı. O’ da kendi içinde bir şeyler yapmıştı. Kendi oyununu kendi kuruyordu. Çocukluğunda daima kağıttan oyuncaklar yapardı. Bu bir bakıma iyi olmuştu. Oyuncak icat ediyor daima etrafını inceliyordu. Matematiğe hevesi olmamakla birlikte lineer (doğrusal) denkleme dayalı problemleri çözmekte zorlanmayan Arf, kendisindeki bu yeteneği beşinci sınıfta okurken karşılaştığı lise mezunu bir öğretmen ortaya çıkarmıştı. Bu öğretmen Arf’ın kendine güven duymasını sağladı. Arf bu hızla okulda büyük başarılar elde etti ve babası tarafından Fransa’ ya gönderildi.Arf , matematik – ölümsüzlük ilişkisini şöyle söyledi: “Bu sonsuzlukları tümevarımsal yani , bilinen birtakım gözlemlere dayanarak bunları açıklayan bir önermeye geçme işlemi , gibi bir şekilde kavrıyoruz ve bu bize mutluluk veriyor. Çünkü ölümü unutmuyoruz… Herkes ölümsüz olduğu alanda çalışmak ister. Ben de matematikte kendimi ölümsüz hissettim…” Profesör Arf, “Hasse - Arf teoremi” ile matematik dünyasında tanındı. Geometri problemlerini cetvel ve pergelle çözülebilir olup olmadıklarına göre sınıflandırmayı tasarlayan Arf, yalnızca ikinci dereceden cebirsel denklemlere indirgenebilen problemlerin cetvel ve pergel yardımıyla çözülebileceğini saptadı. Bazı cisimleri sınıflandırıp, değişmezlerini saptadı. Bu çalışmada ortaya çıkan “Arf değişmezi” terimi onun matematik dünyasındaki ününü arttırdı. Ayrıca, “Arf halkaları” ve “Arf kapanışları” kavramlarıyla tanındı. Arf, son yıllarda da matematiğin biyoloji bilimi içindeki olası uygulamaları üzerinde çalışmalar yapıyordu. Cahit Arf (Cahit Arf Kimdir? - Cahit Arf Hakkında) Cahit Arf (d. 1910, Selanik - ö. 26 Aralık 1997, İstanbul), Türkiye'li matematikçi. Kendi adıyla bilinen teoremleri, dünya çapında tanınmasını sağlamıştır. Doktorasını yapmak için gittiği Almanya'da, matematikçi Helmut Hasse ile birlikte önemli çalışmalar yapmıştır. Bu çalışmalar sonunda, matematikte Hasse-Arf Kuramı'nı geliştiridi. Arf değişmezi, Arf halkaları ve Arf kapanışları gibi kendi adıyla bilinen matematiksel terimleri bilim dünyasına kazandırdı. Yaşamı Cahit Arf 1910 yılında Selanik Kaylar kazasında doğdu. Yüksek öğrenimini Fransa'da Ecole Normale Superieure'de 1932'de tamamladı. Bir süre Galatasaray Lisesi'nde matematik öğretmenliği yaptıktan sonra İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde doçent adayı olarak çalıştı. Doktorasını yapmak için Almanya'ya gitti. Türkiye'ye döndüğünde İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde profesör ve ordinaryus profesörlüğe yükseldi ve 1962 yılına kadar çalıştı. Daha sonra Robert Kolej'de Matematik dersleri vermeye başladı. 1964 yılında Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknik Araştırma Kurumu (TÜBİTAK) bilim kolu başkanı oldu. Daha sonra gittiği Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde araştırma ve incelemelerde bulundu; Kaliforniya Üniversitesi'nde konuk öğretim üyesi olarak görev yaptı. 1967 yılında Türkiye'ye dönüşünde Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi'nde öğretim üyeliğine getirildi. 1980 yılında emekli oldu. Emekliye ayrıldıktan sonra TÜBİTAK'a bağlı Marmara Araştırma Merkezi'nde görev aldı. 1985 ve 1989 yılları arasında Türk Matematik Derneği başkanlığını yaptı. Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi üzerine uluslararası bir sempozyum 1990'da 3 ve 7 Eylül tarihleri arasında Arf'in onuruna Silivri'de gerçekleştirilmiştir. Halkalar ve Geometri üzerine ilk konferanslar da 1984'te İstanbul'da yapılmıştır. Arf, matematikte geometri kavramı üzerine bir makale sunmuştur. Cahit Arf 1997 yılının Aralık ayında bir kalp rahatsızlığı nedeniyle vefat etmiştir. Çalışmaları Cahit Arf, cebir konusundaki çalışmalarıyla dünyaca ün kazanmıştır. Sentetik geometri problemlerinin cetvel ve pergel yardımıyla çözülebilirliği konusundaki yaptığı çalışmalar, cisimlerin kuadratik formlarının sınıflandırılmasında ortaya çıkan değişmezlere ilişkin "Arf değişmezi" ve "Arf halkaları" gibi literatürde adıyla anılan çalışmaları matematik dünyasının ünlü matematikçileri arasında yer almasını sağladı. Matematik literatürüne "Arf Halkaları, Arf Değişmezleri, Arf Kapanışı" gibi kavramların yanısıra "Hasse-Arf Teoremi" ile anılan teoremler kazandırmıştır. Matematiği bir meslek dalı olarak değil, bir yaşam tarzı olarak görmüştür. Öğrencilerine her zaman "Matematiği ezberlemeyin kendiniz yapın ve anlayın" demiştir. Hakkından yazılmış bir yazıda şöyle denmiştir: "...Bir zamanlar integrali bilen kimselerin matematikçi, üstel fonksiyonu bilenlerin ise büyük matematikçi sayıldığı ülkemizde derin matematik konularının tartışılacağı hayal bile edilemezdi. Cahit Arf, Türkiye'de matematiğin o günlerden bu günlere gelmesinde en büyük rolü oynamıştır." . Cahit Arf, 1910 – 1997 yılları arasında yaşamış dünyaca ünlü matematikçi. Cisimlerin kuadratik formlarının sınıflandırılımasında ortaya çıkan ve kendi adıyla anılan "Arf Sabiti", "Arf Halkaları" ve "Arf Kapanışları" gibi terimleri bularak, matematik ve bilim dünyasına önemli katkılarda bulundu. Alman matematikçi Helmut Hesse ile birlikte, Hesse-Arf Kuramı'nı geliştirdi. 11 Ekim 1910 tarihinde Selanik’te dünyaya geldi. Bu dönemde halen Osmanlı İmparatorluğu topraklarında yer alan Selanik’ten, 1912 yılında henüz iki yaşındayken patlak veren Balkan Savaşı yüzünden, ailesi ile birlikte kaçarak İstanbul’a yerleşti. İstanbul’da başlayan ilkokul öğrenimini İzmir’de devam ettiren Arf, Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı’nın verdiği bir burs ile Paris’e giderek Ecole Normale Superieure’dan mezun oldu. Türkiye’ye döndükten sonra Galatasaray Lisesi’nde matematik öğretmenliği yapmaya başladı. 1933 yılında İstanbul Üniversitesi Matematik Bölümü’ne girdi. 1937 yılında Almanya’nın Göttingen şehrine giderek, çalışmalarını Göttingen Üniversitesi’nde devam ettirdi. Doktora eğitimini 1938 yılında bu okulda tamamlayan Arf, burada tanıştığı Alman matematikçi Helmut Hesse ile beraber Hesse-Arf Kuramı’nı geliştirdi. Daha sonra tekrar Türkiye’ye dönen Arf, bir süre İstanbul Üniversitesi’nde görev aldıktan sonra, 1962 yılında, dönemin Cumhurbaşkanı olan Cemal Gürsel’in ataması ile TÜBİTAK’ın kuruluş çalışmalarını başlattı. 1963 yılına kadar bu kurumda kurucu ve yönetici olarak görev aldıktan sonra, Robert Kolej’in matematik bölümünde çalışmaya başladı. 1964 ve 1966 yılları arasında çalışmalarını New Jersey’deki Institude for Advanced Study’de sürdürdükten sonra California Üniversitesi’nde de bir yıl geçirdi. Türkiye’ye kesin dönüşünü gerçekleştirdikten sonra, Ortadoğu Teknik Üniversitesi’nin Matematik Bölümü’nde çalışmaya başladı. 1980 yılında emekli olana kadar buradaki görevini sürdürdü. Matematik bilimine yaptığı büyük katkıları için hayatı boyunca çok sayıda ödülle onurlandırıldı. Eğitim verdiği dönemler boyunca yalnızca ders vermekle yetinmeyerek, katıldığı konferans ve toplantılarda genç matematikçilerle birebir iletişime geçmeye çalıştı. Türkiye’de matematik biliminin bugünkü konumuna gelmesinde çok önemli bir rolü olan Cahit Arf , 26 Aralık 1997’de geçirdiği bir kalp rahatsızlığı sonucu hayata veda etti. İstanbul Üniversitesi’nde yapılan bir törenin ardından toprağa verildi. Cahit ARF (1910 - 1997). 1910 yılında Selanik'te doğdu. Yüksek öğrenimini Fransa'da Ecole Normale Superieure'de tamamladı (1932). Bir süre Galatasaray Lisesi'nde matematik öğretmenliği yaptıktan sonra İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde doçent adayı olarak çalıştı. Doktorasını yapmak için Almanya'ya gitti. 1938 yılında Göttingen Üniversitesi'nde doktorasını bitirdi. Yurda döndüğünde İstanbul Üniversitesi Fen Fakültesi'nde profesör ve ordinaryus profersörlüğe yükseldi. Burada 1962 yılına kadar çalıştı. Daha sonra Robert Koleji'nde Matematik dersleri vermeye başladı. 1964 yılında Türkiye Bilimsel ve Teknik Araştırma Kurumu (TÜBİTAK) bilim kolu başkanı oldu. Daha sonra gittiği Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde araştırma ve incelemelerde bulundu; Kaliforniya Üniversitesi'nde konuk öğretim üyesi olrak görev yaptı. 1967 yılında yurda dönüşünde Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitesi'nde öğretim üyeliğine getirildi. 1980 yılında emekli oldu. Emekliye ayrıldıktan sonra TÜBİTAK'a bağlı Gebze Araştırma Merkezi'nde görev aldı. 1985 ve 1989 yılları arasında Türk Matematik Derneği başkanlığını yaptı. Arf, İnönü Armağanı'nı (1948) ve TÜBİTAK Bilim Ödülü'nü kazandı (1974). Cebir ve Sayılar Teorisi üzerine uluslararası bir sempozyum 1990'da 3 ve 7 Eylül tarihleri arasında Arf'ın onuruna Silivri'de gerçekleştirilmiştir. Halkalar ve Geometri üzerine ilk konferanslarda 1984'te İstanbul'da yapılmıştır. Arf, matematikte geometri kavramı üzerine bir makale sunmuştur. Cahit Arf 1997 yılının Aralık ayında bir kalp rahatsızlığı nedeniyle aramızdan ayrıldı. Cahit Arf ile ilgili görüşler: Prof. Dr. Erdal İnönü (ODTÜ Fizik Böl. Em. Öğr. Üyesi) Bir ülkede bilimsel araştırma ortamının olması için, gerçekten başarılı gençlerin bulunup desteklenmesi ve bunun için de ülkede başarılı araştırmacılardan meydana gelen yetkili bir çevre bulunması şarttır. Böyle bir çevre yoksa, devlet yanlış insanları destekliyor ve sağlıklı bir bilim ortamı da bir türlü kurulamıyor. Bu ikilemin kırılması, doğuştan yetenekli ve iyi niyetli bir kaç öncünün bir şekilde destek bularak araştırmalarıyla sivrilmeleri ve toplumda hak ettikleri yerlere gelmelerine bağlı. İşte Cahit Arf, Cumhuriyet'in ilk yıllarında devletten yardım görmüş temel bilimciler arasında üstün karakter özellikleri ve yeteneği ile böyle bir öncülük yapabilmiş insanlardan biri, belki birincisidir. Kendi araştırmalarına yön veren, yön gösteren hedefin hep olaylarını, süreçlerin ya da ilişkilerin nedenlerini anlamak olduğunu söylerdi ve büyük harflerle "ANLAMAK" diye de vurgulardı. Onun için anlamak, sözkonusu eğer matematikse, birtakım uzun ve karışık hesaplarla bulunmuş sonucun temel yapının özelliklerinden doğrudan doğruya sezebilmek, öteki bilimlerde de gözlenen olayı gene bir matematiksel model yardımıyla bir neden-sonuç ilişkisi haline getirebilmek demekti. Bu görüşle sosyal bilimlerde geçerli olacak matematiksel yapılar arayışını hep özendirdi. Sanırım, yaşamı boyunca, ailesine bağlılığı dışında izlediği iki önemli amacı vardı. Biri, matematikte kalıcı sonuçlar elde ederek adını ölümsüzleştirmek; öteki de Türkiye'de bilim ve araştırma ortamını geliştirmek. Bu amaçların ikisine de sağken varmak mutluluğuna erişti. Matematik yazınına getirdiği kavramlarla yaptığı buluşlar herzaman Arf adının anılmasını sağlayacak. Türkiye'de bilimin yeniden doğuşunun öncülerinden biri olarak her kuşaktan öğrencileri kendisine saygı sunmaya devam edecekler. Prof. Dr. Tosun Terzioğlu (TÜBİTAK Eski Başkanı) Cahit Arf bir matematikçiydi. Belki çok fazla makale de yazmadı. Çünkü, özellikle matematikte çok mükemmelliyetçiydi. Zor beğenirdi. Tam çözümler arardı ve bu nedenlerle her yaptığını makale haline getirmeyi düşünmezdi. Başta cebirsel sayılar teorisi olmak üzere geometride, analizde, elastisite teorisinde eserler verdi. Yirminci yüzyılın dar alanlarda uzmanlaşma gerektirdiğini düşünürsek bu kadar yaygın alanda çaba göstermiş olmasını da yadırgayabiliriz. Amerika, Almanya, Fransa, Rusya, İngiltere gibi bilim geleneği kökleşmiş ve güçlü, aktif matematikçi sayısı yüksek ülkelerden birinin bilim adamı da değildi. Yine de Arf'ın katkılarını zaman eleğinden geçirelim biz. İşte o sınavın sonucu olağanüstü gerçekten. 1941'de yayınlanmış makalesinde 90'lı yıllarda bile hala bir çok atıf var. Adı klasik matematik kitaplarında yer alıyor. Topolojide bir değişmeze Arf invaryantı deniliyor. Literatürde Arf halkaları, Arf kapanışı gibi terimlerle karşılaşıyoruz. Bir de bu yüzyılın büyük Alman matematikçilerinden olan Helmut Hasse'nin ismiyle birlikte anılan "Hasse-Arf" teoremi var. Bazı atıfları bulmamız için gayret göstermemiz gerekecek; çünkü makalenin yazarı "Arf"ı bir matematik sembolü, bir matematik notasyonu olarak kullanmış bu harflerin bir Türk matematikçisinin soyadı olduğunu düşünmeden. O kadar iç içe geçmiş matametikle Cahit Arf ismi. Cahit Arf'ı ilk tanıyan bir kişi onun sadece matematiğe ilgi duyan bir insan olduğu izlenimi edinebilirdi. Matematik her şeyin üzerinde ve ötesindeydi Cahit Bey için. Ancak onun TÜBİTAK'ın kurulmasında ve gelişmesinde gösterdiği çabayı ve özeni bilenler Cahit Arf'ın öyle içine kapanık, matematikle uğraşan dış dünyayla ilgilenmeyen bir kişi olmadığını bilirler. Mühendisliğin günlük hayattan doğan problemlerine her zaman ilgi gösterirdi. Ama, bu probleme mutlaka matematiksel bir model bulmaya da çabalardı. Hele de bir de pratikten gelen bir problemi matematik olarak çözüme kavuşturursa pek keyiflenirdi. Değerli bilim adamı yine o mitolojik kahmaramanlardan olan rahmetli Mustafa İnan ile böyle bir işbirliği yapmış ve İnan'ın köprülerde gözlemleyip araştırdığı bir sorunun matematiksel kesin çözümünü vermişti. Bu çalışmaları Cahit Arf'a İnönü Ödülü'nü kazandırmıştı. Cahit Hoca'nın Görüşleri: Cahit Hoca'nın tüm uğraşısı matematik değildi. O, ülkemizin temel bilim, eğitim, teknoloji alanlarının sorunları kadar toplum yaşamımızı düzenleyen oluşumlar üzerinde düşünür, fikir üretir, söyler ve yazardı. Özgür İnsan dergisinde yayınlanan "Özgürlüğün Temeli" adlı yazısında (Haziran,1976) şunları yazmıştır: 1932'de matematik eğitimimin okul devresini bitirerek yurda döndüğümde o zamanki Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı'nda bulunan yaşlı bir dostumla ne yapacağımı konuşurken, kendisine gençliğin safdil idealizmi ile, bir Anadolu kasabasında matematik öğretmenliği yapmak istediğimi ve orada öğrencilerimle matematik hocalığı yaparak ilgilenmek istediğimi, onlara mesela Marx ve Nietzsche'yi okuyacağımı, elimden geldiği ölçüde münakaşa edeceğimi söyledim. O zamanın heyecanlı bir tarih öğretmeni olan yaşlı dostum, hayretle, matematik, Marx ve Nietzsche arasındaki münasebetsizliği işaret etti. Buna yanıtım şu oldu: "Amacım, öğrencilerime şu veya bu görüşü telkin değil, özgür insanlar yetiştirmek". O zaman kastettiğim özgürlük bugün mutluluğumuz için bir bakıma en çok gerekli olduğu kanısında olduğum "önyargılardan kurtulma" idi. Kanımca Milli Eğitimin temel ilkesi şu veya bu şekilde şartlanmış gelecek kuşakların yetiştirilmesi değil; tam tersine, gelecek kuşakların şartlanmamış, olayları olduğu gibi gören, her olayda, her davranışında "neden" diye sorabilen ve bu soruya doğal, mantıksal yanıtlar verebilen kişiler olarak yetiştirilmiş olmalıdır. MAM- Cahit Arf Kütüphanesi. Eşi sözlük 1. (bkz: http://www.biltek.tubitak.gov.tr/.../arf/default.html) 2. dunyanin gelmi$ gecmi$ en iyi matematikcilerinden biri! cogumuzun bildigi gibi kendi adini verdigi bir fonksiyonu sin cos gibi uluslararasi alanda gecerli bir duruma getirmek her babayigidin harci degildir.. "matematik de resim, heykel, muzik gibi bir sanattir" sozunu soyleyen ki$i.. 3. "guzellik,insanda sonsuzluk duygusunu uyandirandir" sozunu de o soylemistir. matematigin guzelligini en iyi ozetleyen su budur bence. 4. ölümünü haber yapma nezaketini gösteren bir veya iki kanal vardı. onlar da kısacıktı. ülkemizde değer verilmesi gerekilenleri ustalıkla ve inatla nasıl seçemediğimizi göstermişti bu bana. zeki insanlarımızın bizden başka herkes farkında* ve onların değerini biliyorlar... 5. oguz atay'in da hocasi olan bilim adami. oguz atay, hakkinda bir biyografi calismasi yapmistir ama yayinlanmamistir. 6. 1910 selanik doğumlu bilimadamı. izmir ve paris'te muhtelif okullarda eğitim gördü. 1933 üniversite reformu sırasında i.ü. fen fakültesi doçent adaylığına getirildi. doktorasını almanya'da tamamladı. orada ünlü alman matematikçisi hasse ile "hasse-arf teoremi"ni oluşturdu. 1943 yılında prof., 1955 yılında ise ord.prof.'luğa yükseltildi. 1963 yılında emekli oldu. 1 yıl robert college'da ders verdi. daha sonra abd'de princeton yüksek araştırma enstitüsünde ve california üniversitesi'nde çalıştı. ödtü matematik bölümünde 1967-1980 öğretim üyesi olarak görev yaptı. ortaya attığı kuram ve terimler kendi adıyla tanınmaktadır : arf değişmezi, arf halkaları, arf kapanışları... (cumhuriyet, 25 eylül 1989) "bilimadamı törenlerden hoşlanmaz, çünkü törenlerde çok büyük sahtekarlıklar vardır" demiştir. "tavuk yumurtadan, yumurta tavuktan... durmuyor, durdurmak imkansız ve anlamsız. anlamsız ve gereksiz bir icat. düşünce tembelliğine itiyor. kesin olarak bilsem ısrar ederim, ama böyle bir şey yok" da demiştir. "en büyük denge bozulması ölüm" de demiş. (ikibine doğru, 26 nisan 1992) 26 aralık 1997 tarihinde sabaha karşı istanbul, bebek'teki evinde öldü. öldüğünde cenaze törenine i.ü. rektörü bülent berkarda, prof.dr. erdal inönü, ödp başkanı ufuk uras, ip başkanı doğu perinçek, kızı fatma arf oliver, damadı chadwick oliver ve torunları, tübitak başkanı ( o zaman) dinçer ülkü ve çok sayıda bilimadamı katıldı. 31 aralık 1997 tarihli milliyet gazetetesinde hasan pulur'un yazısının başlığı şuydu: "cumhurbaşkanı arf'ın cenazesine gitmeliydi" ismet berkan 29 aralık 1997'de radikal gazetesindeki köşesinde : "cahit arf neden manşet olmadı?" başlığını kullandı. 7. dokuz eylul universitesi eğitim fakultesinde adına ithafen yapılmı$ bir eğitim binasıda mevcuttur..türkiye yetiştirdigi bu dehaya gerekli değeri veremedi*....bilime değer vermeyen yurdum sistemi utansın denir sadece... 8. ghg 9. teyzemin uzun süre danışmanlığını yaptığı türkiyenin en iyi matematikçisi sayılan ama her zamanki gibi değeri öldükten sonra anlaşılmış insan. istanbul üniversitesinde adı bir anfiye verilmiştir. 10. arkasında bir sandık dolusu bitmemiş çalışma bırakan insan, bir başka türkün onun kaldıgı yerden devam edeceği umuduyla. 11. pek dinlenmeyi sevmezmis, ama bir gun cok yoruldugunda aynen su lafi etmis: "dağlara gidelim dağlara, üşüyelim. ben bu yoğunluktan bıktım" nur icinde yatsin 12. yakın bir zamanda odtü'de adına bir anma günü düzenlecek kişi. 13. (bkz: galaktika) 14. arf sayisini tanimlamistir kendisi. 15. sentetik geometri problemlerinin cetvel ve pergel yardımıyla çözülebileceğini ortaya koyan ünlü türk matematikçisi 16. şu sıralarda adına matematik yarışmaları düzenlenmektedir. 17. oğuz atay tarafından biyografisi "bir bilim adamının romanı" adlı eserde adam yayınlarınca yayınlanmıştır 18. çağımızın en iyi matematikçilerinden biri olabilecekken türkiyenin yıpratıcı atmosferi içinde yaşamayı ve didinmeyi seçerek sonuçlarına katlanmış birisidir. artık birçoğumuz için anlaşılması zor olan her şeyin ötesinde ülke sevgisinin örneklerini vermiştir. değer miydi hep merak etmişimdir. 19. dersi kırıp cenaze törenine katıldığım, dedemden dinleyerek büyüdüğüm, zat-ı muhterem. dersi kırdığım ortaya çıktığında da koca bir aferin almıştım hocamdan. 20. bilgi universitesi matematik bolumu tarafindan her sene, adina liseler arasi bir matematik yarismasi duzenlen usta matematikci (bkz: cahit arf matematik gunleri). ayrica haluk oral 'in hocasidir. # süleyman demirel zamanında 29 üniversite açılınca " 29 tane orta okul açıldı" diyerek açılan üniversitelerin niteliğini ortaya koyan ileri görüşlü bilgin...nitekim o üniversitelerden mezun olmuş; çapsız,kültürsüz kişileri bu sözlükte dahi görebilmekteyiz. # eger konu$mamiza izin verilirse o malum yerde, saatlerce sohbet etmek istedigim kisi. ondan bir seyler ogrenmek isterdim. ogrenecegim daha cok $ey var cunku. # yaşlılık zamanları için, paul erdos ile aralarında şaşırtıcı bir benzerlik olan, az rastlanan türk dahilerinden. paul erdos : http://www.math-inst.hu/~erdos99/erdos32.jpg cahit arf : http://www.math.metu.edu.tr/cahitarf/arf14.jpg # son yıllarında matematiğin yanında biyolojiye de merak salmış, çalışmalarını genç bir öğrenci heyecanıyla anlatan bilim adamıdır. pitah ner, bir söyleşi için arf'ı ziyarete gider. konuşmanın bir noktasında cahit arf sorar "sigara içiyor musun?" diye. "ee kem küm" eder onio, cahit arf'a ve eşine bakar. onların o yaşta sigara içmediğini düşünür, yine de kendi ihtiyacını düşünüp kibarca bu soruyu soran insanlara ayıp olmasın diye "kapalı yerlerde içmiyorum efendim" der. arf'ın eşi, "o zaman müsadenle biz kapalı yerde içelim evladım" der ve yanlarında çalışan kadından sigarasını getirmesini ister. cahit arf da piposunu çıkarır yakar. dumur olmuş pitah ner, bir kere içmiyorum dediği için gün boyu sigara yakamaz krize girer. cahit arf'ın büyük bir bilim adamı olması kendi dehasının yanında, gündüz ikeda, mithat idemengibi başka büyük matematikçilere de yol göstermiş olmasından gelir. tübitak 'ta da büyük emeği vardır. # kelimelere ozel anlamlar yukleyerek konusmasindan bir ornekle hatirlarim kendisini hep, seffaf: umursamaya degmeyecek insanlar icin kullandigi ifadeymis. # kelimelere özel anlam yükleme konusunda da paul erdös ile benzerlik taşıyan matematikçi. (bkz: epsilon) # yaşam öyküsü son olarak, tosun terzioğlu ve akın yılmaz tarafından hazırlanan "anlamak tutkunu bir matematikçi" adlı kitapta anlatılan bilim insanı, dâhi. # (bkz: arf halkaları) # matematiksel genealogy'si leibniz-jacob bernoulli-johann bernoulli-euler-lagrange-poisson-dirichlet-kronecker-hensel-hasse-cahit arf şeklinde olan herşeyden önce örnek bir insan, sonra da türkiye'nin gelmiş geçmiş en büyük matematikçisi. bu türkçe'sini tutturamadığımız genealogy nedir? sondan başa giderseniz, arka arkaya gelen isimler birbirinin doktora danışmanıdır. aslında bu genealogy denen şey(hiçbir önemi yok aslında ama) cahit arf ile tosun terzioğlu arasında kronecker'den sonra aynıdır... (dogru değil!). # "güzellik bir saadet hissinin ifadesidir. saadet hissine ise bir tür kudret hissi, hatta sınırsız bir kudret hissi gözüyle bakılabilir. güzel, insana içinde çırpındığı acz çemberini unutturan, ona bir tür sınırsızlık, serbesti ve kudret hissi verebilen şeydir. matematik teorilerindeki unsur da yine aczden kurtulmak ve sınırsızlık ilüzyonundan ibarettir"* (bkz: saadet ile matematik) # ismini google'da arattigim zaman cikan ilk 50 sonuctan 48'inin türkce, sadece 2'sinin yabanci sitelerden olustugu bilim adamimiz. bu iki yabanci siteden birincisine tikladiginizda karsiniza cikan sayfa ise bir fotograf ve bir iki linkten ibaret, daha da kötüsü "kendisiyle ayni ülkede dogan matematikciler" linkine tikladiginizda ise karsiniza icinde cahit arfin da bulundugu listenin oldugu "yunanistan'da dogmus matematikciler" sayfasi cikiyor. selanik dogumlu oldugu icin coktan yunan olarak siniflandirilmis bile. demek istedigim, kendisi hakkinda google'dan bilgi arayan bir yabancinin onun türk oldugunu anlamasi mümkün degil. http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/...s/arf.html edit: google'n farkli domainllerinde farkli sonuclar cikabiliyormus. # "ihtilallerin gerçek sorumluları, gerginlik içine itilmiş büyük sayıların korkunç gücünü hesaplayamayan yöneticilerdir......" diyerek, matematigin kinayesini siyasetin karanlik donemlerine kondurmustur. # öğrenim gördüğü ecole normale superieure den mezun olup mermere ismini yazdırırken soy isim olarak dedesini adı olan arifi ismini yazdırmıştır. soyadı kanununun çıkmasıyla berbaber bu soyadını almak istemiş fakat nüfus memuru son harf olan "i" harfinde uzatma olduğu için bu soyadının devrim kanununa aykırı olduğunu söylemiş ve kullanamayacağını anlatmıştır. babası selçuk bey " o zaman bütün i leri atın" diyerek arapça bir kelime olan arifi'nin kökü olar a r f harflerini kullanmıştır. # “ matematik tümevarımsal bir bilimdir ve bu tümevarımsal bilim sonsuz kümeler için geçerli. bu sonsuzlukları tümevarımsal bir şekilde kavrıyoruz ve kavradığımız zaman da o sonsuzluğu hissediyoruz, sınırsızlığı. ve bu bize mutluluk veriyor, çünkü ölümü unutuyoruz.. herkes ölümsüz olduğunu hissettiği alanda çalışmak ister. ben de matematikte kendimi ölümsüz hissettim.”* # buca eğitim fakültesi'nin kütüphanesi, ismini taşıyan binanın 2. katındadır. # adı anma günleri ile anılan değerli insan, kullanamadığımız dehalardan birisi daha. # oğuz atay tarafından biyografisi yazılan cahit arf değil mustafa inan dır. cahit arf'ın bu kitabın girişinde kısa bir önsüz'ü bulunmaktadır ve anlaşıldığına göre oğuz atay'ın yazdığı biyografiyi pek de beğenmemiştir. # mucüze özünal'ın kara cümle adlı kitabında yaşamını konu aldığı türk matematikçi. # (...) o dönem tübitak'ta görevli olan namık aras da, cahit arf'ın kendisine, "bir bilim adamının romanı'ndaki profesör benim" dediğini söylemektedir. yıldız ecevit, "ben buradayım..." - syf 413 tabi buradaki "benim" belirtimi mustafa inan'la olan kişilik olarak kimi yönlerden benzerliğini vurgulamak için yapılmıştır. yoksa tabii ki de mustafa inan'dır anlatılan kitapta. # kendisi http://upload.wikimedia.org/...a/tr/b/ba/cahitarf.jpg # http://www.math.metu.edu.tr/cahitarf/ # zamaninda izledigim bir roportajinda asiri mutevazi hareketleri ile gonullerde taht kuran, turkiye tarihinin gelmis gecmis en iyi matematik profesorlerinden biri. ayrica 20 den fazla orjinal yayini varmis kendisinin.. # bir dershanenin broşürlerinde einstein, pasteur bilimum bir kaç bilim adamı ile birlikte yer alan şahsiyet. ilk başta neden bu posterde ibn-i sina neden bi evliya çelebi yok demiştim. galiba dershane kendini bilime adamış insanlar olarak sadece batılı bilim adamlarını görüyor gibi bir yargıya varmıştım. daha sonra içerisinden sadece olsa olsa bu adam türk olabilir diye cahit arfa yönelmiştim. ama onu da okurken ingilizce bir isim okurmuşcasına 'kehit arf' diye okudum. bu entry sayesinde türk olduğunu öğrendim. sonsuz saygılar kendisine. idolümdür... # ilk kez yeni 10 tl lik banknotların arkasinda gördüğüm ve bu güne kadar tanimamiş olmaktan hicap duyduğum bir deha. # yeni banknotların arkasında portresini görüp "aa bu kim lan" seslerini çıkaran insanları gördükçe kendisinden özür dilediğim.. # 10 tl banknotları sayesinde bir sürü insan tarafından kim olduğu öğrenilen, sonrasında "hasiktir oha adam neymiş be yaa" düşünceleri ile takdir edilen büyük matematikçi. ben de yeni öğrendim kim olduğunu, utandım valla.. # hadi ilk ve orta öğrenimi geçtim ne bir kitapta ne bir hocanın kelamında, üniversitede bile bir kere adının söylenmemiş olmasına çok üzüldüğüm, ilk olarak yeni banknotun arkasında gördüğüm, kim olduğunu öğrendikten sonra, acaba hala yaşıyor mu diye heyecanla araştırıp baktığım, 1997 de öldüğünü öğrendiğimde; canlı olarak televizyonda dahi göremediğim için üzüldüğüm dahi türk matematikçisi. # 90'lı yılların ikinci yarısı magazin basının altın çağıydı. sabah hülya-gülben kavgası akşam mahsun-ibo küslüğü, aralarda mehmet ali erbil esprileri, serdar ortaç şarkıları, sık sık mankenler, göğüsler, baldır bacak showlar, kuşe kağıda basılmış magazin ekleri ergenler için bulunmaz nimettti. işte o günlerde adını hatırlayamadağım bir programda beyni uyuşmamış bir genç kendisini şu sözlerle anmıştı "sibel can'ın kızının neye üzüldüğünü hepimiz biliyoruz, bu ülkenin en iyi matematikçisi geçen hafta öldü hiç kimse adını bilmez " . sibel can'ın kızının neye üzüldüğünü hemen hatırladım, bu ülkenin en iyi matematikçisinin ismini öğrenmem biraz vakit aldı. hep okuduğumuz, öğrendiğimiz yasa ve teoremlerden sonra, "ya arkadaş bu millet bir tane bilim adamı çıkaramamış mı, bilim dünyasında türkçe bir kelime göremeyecek miyiz?" diye hayıflanmamı bir nebze olsun dindirmiştir. eğitim sistemimizin araştırmaya değil, ezberciliğe dayandığını bir kez daha anlamış bulunmaktayım. millet olarak her şeyi çabuk unuttuğumuz ve tarihimizi de bilmediğimiz bunun cabası. # http://www.bilkent.edu.tr/~sertoz/efsane.pdf Kategori:1910 doğumlular Kategori:1997 yılında ölenler Kategori:Türk matematikçiler Kategori:Selanikliler Kategori:Göttingen Üniversitesi mezunları Kategori:École Normale Supérieure mezunları Kategori:Türk lirası üstünde görünen kişiler Kategori:TÜBİTAK Bilim Ödülü sahipleri Kategori:Selanik doğumlular Kategori:Cahit Arf Kategori:Ünlü matematikçiler